


Contradictions

by Siniath



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient History RPF
Genre: An alternative interpretation of the Ancient Egyptian myth of "The Contendings of Horus and Seth", M/M, Maybe a bit sad in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siniath/pseuds/Siniath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If history claims you to be enemies but in fact you feel attracted to each other, what could you do? And where might destiny lead you in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could it be you?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Livejournal-Account some years ago. I edited the work and decided to post it here. It was formerly named "Mrj swth" which roughly translated means "Lover of Seth" in Middle Egyptian language :) I re-named it as I guess that the original title might cause some confusions.
> 
> I came up with the idea because while majoring at university in Egyptology I fell in love with the story of Horus and Seth and the different interpretations and versions of the myth. Since there is one version of it in which Seth has a certain amorous interes in Horus, I kinda find it fitting. Keep in mind that this piece of work is only for entertainment. 
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language so please apologize for mistakes.

Something woke me up, but at first I couldn’t get a hold of what it was. It was still dark, so it was hardly possible that morning had already came. Usually I was able to wake up at the first beams of sunlight without any trouble but that wasn’t what got me out of my sleep. I shifted a bit under the soft blankets that covered my slender body and it was this very move that brought everything back to my mind. I realized that underneath the fabric I was naked. I could feel the horror moving down my spine at first second, but I relaxed a bit at the second one. Slowly I let my hand crawl over the mat to find out if I was alone. As I felt some obstacle in my way I hesitated and sighed softly. So it hadn’t been a dream after all. For now I wasn’t even able to figure out if it rather would have been a nightmare instead.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” The voice pulled me back into reality. “I did sleep…,” was my soft reply. I had no idea if I could trust my voice or if it would betray me because it might mirror a whole bunch of feelings that I was not able to sort right now.

“Hmm,” was the simple reply. What the hell should I get out of that? Oh, I was absolutely positive that he had no problem with any of this. What a pity that we were so different yet related. It couldn’t be helped after all. It is not like we could choose the people we have for family, can’t we?

I sat up in the darkness and was close to leave the bed, but it was him who would not let me. “Let me go!” I demanded, but he just laughed softly. Two feelings hooked me at once: hate and longing. Surely those feelings were totally opposed but exactly the right description of what was going on in my mind. Once again I had to ask myself what actually was wrong with me?

“Why should I? It is not like you are giving me any good reason when shivering at the sound of my voice. See?” He was so close. Why hadn’t I realized that he had moved closer while I was playing Hide and Seek inside my head? This entire situation was even more than crazy. And I still had no explanation – at least no convincing one – how we ended up here. Why with him? _He_ was bad. He was _chaos._ Oh, and it was not like I could hurt his feelings by thinking this, it was exactly what he wanted to be seen as. He drew this image by himself.

“Feeling guilty?” His lips were located next to my ear and his warm breath made me twitch away from him all of the sudden. “Stop this! And if it makes you happy, yes I _do_ feel guilty! As if this are any news to you anyway.”

Again his reply was just a soft giggle. “Guilty in all points,” he said. “But honestly I don’t get your reason.” Now I literary jumped out of the bed and stared at him through the darkness. “You… you don’t get my point? Okay where shall I start…?” But he did not let me start my explanation. “Stop it, little fool. Screaming at me in the middle of the night will not help you feeling better. When the guards show up you are going to be in _real_ trouble explaining my being here.”

I felt anger crawl through my body. As if it was only my fault he was here. And as if he ever felt sorry for the fact that it could get me into a lot of trouble for several reasons. It was so hard to explain. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the voices inside me. But the only thing I could get a grip of was silence; a silence that scared me. Why had I just given in? I felt like I betrayed someone, and in some ways I did. In the very worse way even.  
  
“You are thinking about _him_ , aren’t you?” One hadn’t to be some kind of psychic to get that, and he of all people had a very easy game on the things that were going on inside my mind. What shocked me more was the way his voice changed when saying the word ‘him’. Like he was talking about some odious enemy. It made me feel even sicker.

“May I remind you that he was my father – in some way he still is. And he has a name as you should very well know, Seth!” I hardly realized that I nearly spit out his name. And even if I had, it wouldn’t matter. Besides he was speaking the truth. I was thinking about my father who died not long ago. To say died when speaking about him is probably not the correct term – he was killed. Killed because he was the ruler of the humans in Egypt, because he was a good man and had a power someone else wanted to gain for himself. Given these facts it would already be hard, but there was something much darker about this whole incident. He was killed. Not by somebody, but by him… by the person I was talking to, who slept in my bed and was now speaking about what happened like it was some kind of bad story. How I wish it was… But unfortunately it was the bitterest reality I had to face in my short life until now.

Seth had never made a secret of the fact that he killed him – his own brother by the way -, actually he was quite fond that he has been able to trick Osiris, my father, into death. And after getting close to be revealed he cut him into 14 pieces which he hid all over the country. Though my mother, Isis, and I were able to find all his humane parts and with strong magic we could put them together, my father wasn’t able to be with the humans anymore. So he was chosen to be ruler of the Duat, the underworld, where he now was protecting the souls of the people who left earth to step into the new life on the other side – like we use to believe it. Given the fact that we are gods it is not like we have to fear death anyway – not in the way humans do.

But all this is not the main thing. Being a god or not didn’t make any difference for me right now, because it couldn’t solve my problems. Things have changed after the death of my father; a new ruler had to be found, but there was no result yet. I was in charge – as his son – but Seth as his brother could gain the throne as well, even after all he had done. And this brought us – Seth and me – closer, as we need to undergo lots of different tasks to prove that we were both capable of what was waiting for one of us at the end of the road.

I always considered Seth being rather strange – of course even more after the incident with my father. He, by the way, seemed to have other things in mind when it came to me. However, I was told that even his birth was different from what was known so far in our world. There was a so-called rule that all divine pairs could only give birth to another child-pair – consisting of one male and one female child. Seth, however, was the third child of his mother, not being born the common way but rather jumping out of his mother’s waist. No need to wonder I considered him being strange from the first time I met him. His whole appearance was different, instead of dark hair his was more like bloody red, his eyes being light and at the same time deep like some ocean on a stormy day, cloudy and wild.

I leaned against the cold stone wall next to the window as all these things came rushing over me. In some distance I could hear him move. Suddenly all these feelings were too much for me to bear at once. I was hardly 17 – though not a child anymore I was still not as mature as I wished myself to be – and I had no idea what to make out of all this. Without a warning I felt a touch and I was about to jump away, but then relaxed. There was no reason to run, as all worse things have already happened – or at least nearly all. I felt tears in my eyes and on my cheeks, but I didn’t even try to fight them.

“I never meant to harm you, when I made my choice.” Somehow I knew he meant it, but what did he thought would happen after killing someone from my family? He had his reasons, but through his actions he somehow made me part of it and that was unchangeable. There was nothing he could ever do about it. _Never…._

“Horus”, he hushed into me ear and made me shiver again. “I know that you have plenty of reasons to hate me and I would understand every single one without a doubt, but after all there seems to be something more about you and me.”

I was so close to scream I even started to struggle. I wanted to push him away, to be able to think straight again. But he was stronger than me – for now all seem to be capable of was trembling and being scared. I realized a second too late what he was about to do, but somehow I also welcomed it, even though I knew it was so wrong. Unbelievably wrong. Hate was such a hard word, but for me and him it would have been surely better if I could simply detest him. But that was something I couldn’t… 


	2. One Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is all about a question, a certain thing to be given, that could possibly be too much for a person to bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to say thanks for your Kudos. I actually did not expect anyone to read that because I mainly posted it for fun. But I am very happy that some people seem to like it. When re-reading the chapters before posting them here I can say that I am still quite proud of that little story :) Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> Chapter 3 should be up during the next week!

 

It was like always and he knew his effect on me very well. I had to concentrate very hard but I pretty much was aware that it started shortly after my father went into the Duat[1] as new ruler. Wherever I went and whenever I met Seth, there was some kind of strange tension between us. His first kiss was another shock to me – the second after losing someone precious, someone I always thought would be around for a lifetime. One cannot quite compare those two things but both troubled me. And after the first kiss another followed and then again… I didn’t understand what his aim was, but somehow he was able to let me forget – at least for a short moment – what happened. Maybe it would bother me less if it weren’t him. But that was another point I couldn’t change. The only person whose reason it was that I felt like I did was also the only one able to let me forget; the way he was doing now.

With some delay I recognized my voice as the one who gasped into the silent and dark room. His body pressed mine against the stone in my back and his lips were moving from mine to my neck, kissing the delicate skin. Again every touch made me melt even more. I should push him away, send him to his room or call for the guards, but I couldn’t… I never could. And I had not a single explanation why that was.

“Stop thinking.” This time his voice was more harsh than soft. That was so like him… The first time he talked to me like this in such a private moment I had been taken aback, but very soon I realized that this wasn’t for scaring me or because he was mad, but just because he was really eager to make me forget what happened with him around.

“As if that was so easy,” I replied in a very low whisper. There was no urge to speak aloud, especially not because I knew how my voice would sound like. “It is,” was his simple statement. No wonder he was really believing it. “Stop Seth… please…” While speaking I knew that now he wouldn’t stop anymore. Not after hearing me pleading to him. But I couldn’t help it, on one hand I wanted him to stop, to not make me feel even more guilty and on the other hand I wanted him to go on so badly it scared me. Again I had to wonder, what the hell was actually wrong with me.

His hands moved up and down my sides, while his body still held me pinned against the wall, next to an open window. When I felt the soft, warm wind playing with my hair I finally gave in. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, but I knew he wouldn’t give me any answer – at least not now. It was so strange to feel his hands on my bare skin. I still could recall the moment when he first touched me so well. It may sound odd, but I have been scared to death – nearly. Surprisingly, he had been so gentle and kind in that very moment that I really forgot everything. He kissed and touched me, stroke my skin, never doing anything more than that, but still he did so much more than I was actually used to, since I have never been kissed the way he did in my entire life.

And the same way he was just kissing me right now. I could feel the passion and the fire that lingered inside him. Oh, these kisses were so very much like him. I never expected something like this could depict a person like Seth in such a perfect manner – but it did. “Are you scared of me?” he asked suddenly, after releasing my lips, leaving me breathing heavier and trying to make his eyes out in the dark. “I… well… no… maybe…” I wasn’t sure how to answer, because I could not guess what he was up to with this question. “You can tell me the truth.”

I sighed. Why did he have to ask such questions when I wasn’t in mood to listen or talk? “Sometimes,” I replied slowly, not knowing if I chose right. After all it was the truth. Seth was the only person around I wasn’t able to figure out the slightest bit. “It is not like I am afraid you would do something bad to me, but there is a huge amount of moments where I don’t know what to expect from you; especially not when you are doing _these_ things to me.” I shifted my position a bit, as being pressed against a cold wall wasn’t all too comfortable. I could feel him moving slightly, then he touched my cheek, stroking away some dark strains of curly hair.

“There is no reason of fearing me. Or let me say: Not for you. I am not here to do you any harm, Horus. I know, that especially for you this might be hard to believe, but why should I be lying to you? If I would have any plans to harm you, I had more than one chance to do so, right?”

I simply shrugged. How should I know what was going on inside his head? Fair enough, he never made any secret of the fact that he was my father’s murderer, but how was this any help to me?

“If I would ask you a favor, would you deny it?” His voice was low and again so very close to me it made me shiver. How should I know? “Depends,” was my reply. He should feel that I was insecure. I had no idea what I should expect from such a _favor_. “Silly… you _are_ afraid of me. I tell you there is no reason for it. I would not ask anything from you, you could not give me.” I waited for Seth to go on, to tell me, what he wanted from me. But for a moment he stayed silent, just watching me. Not that I could see that, but I was able to feel his intense look on my face.

“I want you to give me something. It is very special, you can only give it to somebody once. And that is the reason why I am asking you for it.” Again he fell silent. “What are you talking about?” Confusion rose, as I really had no idea where he was aiming at. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you cannot guess what I mean.” He chuckled. “I want _you._ ”

Now I understood, but that didn’t make it any better, because I felt my knees get weak. “Me…?” I asked warily. “But…” I knew what he was at, though I had no idea what I should answer. He stood there in silence, waiting for my reply. But it was nothing I could answer to so easily.

“Now… I am afraid…,” I whispered in a cracked voice.

 

\--

[1] Ancient Egypt concept of the underworld.


	3. All I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If trust is the only thing that keeps you going, how can you not give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me far too long, once again :) But here is the third chapter. Tension is rising I suppose. Thank to everyone who reads this. I appreciate every hit, bookmark, Kudo and most of all, comment. Have fun while reading.

Again I could hear him laugh. The nagging feeling inside my stomach told me that I should probably hit him in the face – or somewhere else - , because I wasn’t able to make him out in the darkness. But I knew that it wouldn’t matter to him. “This is not funny!” I hissed, trying to get myself free of his grip. “Not?” he mused and I suddenly knew that he was trying to challenge me. “Let go!” I said louder and suddenly, without any warning, he did. I wasn’t expecting it, so I stumbled against him, causing him to laugh even more. “Asking me to let you go and then cuddling again?” My cheeks flushed with anger, luckily he could not see it. “Shut up!”

I stepped away from him, sitting down at the edge of the bed while forcing myself to relax. “I am still waiting,” he said after a moment of silence and somehow he sounded so concerned that I was really irritated. “For… what?” Instead of a laughter there was growl now. “For an answer…” I gulped, still not knowing what to reply. “It is not like I couldn’t get what I want anyway…,” he added as if talking to himself. I believed him that he really could, but hadn’t he told me before that he would never do me any harm? What he was talking about I would definitely understand as harming someone, quite cruel even.

While I was still somewhat lost within my thoughts, he was already one step further – like always. He was on top of me, pushing me into the blankets and pinning my arms to the bed. “What…?” I managed to say, but did not get any more words out. His weight on me made it hard to breathe, still I tried to struggle against him. “Are you crazy?” What a stupid question. “Maybe,” Seth replied and I knew he meant it. At the moment I wasn’t sure myself what he actually was or if I have ever known him. And I could feel the fear moving through my body. My skin went cold and it was getting harder and harder to think. What if he would really do what had talked about even without my permission? Or at least without having any chance to talk to him about?

No matter how hard I tried to get him going, he kept me pinned to the bed. “No….” I could hear the fear in my voice, but I didn’t mind. I could feel cold sweat on my forehead where my dark hair was clutched to my skin. I wish I could scream, though I knew that this would make things only more complicated. Seth had been right when saying that I shouldn’t get the guards coming in here. “You said you wouldn’t do me any harm!” I said, again trying to get him off of me.

“Oh, how do you know it would be any harm?” I could feel his lips on my neck again. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, but that wasn’t easy when he was so close again; and feeling his lips moving so gentle over my skin made me tremble once more. “It would definitely hurt if you would force me.” “Maybe…,” he whispered into my ear and softly bit into the skin. “But you’ll never know if you don’t try.” Maybe what he said was true, but I did not care for making any more experience with things that could possibly hurt me. I guess I had suffered enough. “If you would promise me to be gentle and to stop if something is wrong…” He did not let me finish off my sentence, instead he put a finger to my lips to silence me. “Did you really think I would force you to do that?” I could feel tears wandering down my cheeks. “I did… I really did. And how could I not after your reaction.” He smiled softly and started to kiss away the salty tears. “I just challenged you. I wanted you to really think about this question. And I needed you to have some kind of realistic imagination. You know that I am not always the nice kind. It is simply my way…” I just nodded slowly.

“Okay…,” I whispered. I had no idea where this trust came from. But it wasn’t the first time he made me feel this way. Though he was a murderer I never failed to trust him – and he never betrayed me with the promises he made. I could feel him shifting into another position giving me some space on the bed. Now he was lying next to me, while I had the chance to calm down.His fingers were playing with my hair, while simply doing nothing more. I felt the sudden urge to hide my face at his chest, but I hold back. With him I thought about everything I did twice.

I couldn’t explain why, but I had the feeling that he would judge every reaction in his very special way. Probably I was afraid that he would read things within my behavior which didn’t exist. But maybe it was only because I wasn’t eager to reveal too much of me in front of him. “Has that been a yes to my question?” he asked after a long pause. I sighed softly again. “Yes… it was,” I replied and slowly reached for him, very carefully, to stroke over his cheek. I could feel him smiling, but somehow I knew it was in a gentle way. “I feel honored,” Seth told me in a low voice. I gave him a puzzled look even though he could not see it. “But… why?”

For a little while he stayed silent as if he had to get his mind sorted as well. “Why not? Probably you may think I am an egoistic self-centered bastard and maybe this is even true when it comes to some points. But this is not everything about me. I do have a sense of honor.”

“Seth… this doesn’t explain anything. Could you answer my question, at least once?” I felt him struggling a bit. “If I would tell you – and this is only a hypothetic question – that I like you, would you believe me?” I smiled slightly, maybe even a bit weak. “Given the fact that this is only hypothetic… Yes, I guess I would believe you.” Though I could not see his face in the dark, I knew that he was surprised. Instead of replying he shifted a bit and was now on top of me again, watching me for a while, before leaning in and capturing my lips with his. I lifted my hand and let my fingers stroke through his hair while kissing him back softly. Though Seth seemed more like the cruel kind, his kisses were full of pleasure and tenderness. At moments like this I remembered our first kiss, which we shared secretly in the dark, in the backside of the garden. No one was there except for us and actually I was alone at first. He just followed me. Some days later he told me that his original intention was to talk to me about all those things that happened, but somehow he wasn’t strong enough to resist me and my sad, melancholic face. And in the very same way I was never able to resist him.

There was something about Seth I could not put into proper words. But I always felt a strange attraction I was not able to deny. And it was the very same feeling I was experiencing right now. With his lips moving on mine, I could feel his fire burning inside him. He was holding himself back, he always did with me and maybe this was the only sign I needed for trusting in him. His lips moved from mine again, leaving a small line from my mouth, over my cheek, to my collarbone. I closed my eyes and relaxed, just feeling him and his lips on my body. I could feel shivers moving over me again and again. “You like that…,” he said. It was no question, rather a simple statement. True. I did and I would never deny it plus it wa not possible as he could feel my body react to what he was doing. Slowly, without any hurry, he moved on and explored my chest with his lips and tongue. He seemed to know every little sensitive spot on my body – places I have not known before. “Relax,” he said to me. Actually there was no reason for it, because I already did. “Mhm,” was my only reply. Why should I waste any words now, when there was no need to say anything? I let my hand drift slowly from his hair to his back, stroking over the hot, soft skin.

“Go on,” I whispered softly. The tension rose and I felt him moving to my chest without any hesitation, where he started to caress one of my nipples. Heat rolled over me and it felt like a flash that struck me. He was so good at doing these things and I found myself wondering, how often he had done then before – not to me, but to others. I decided to ask him later, but now there was no place for words. “Your skin tastes like sweets.” I giggled softly. Hearing him say such things was unbelievably cute. I felt him change the side as my right nipple got hard. I had the sudden urge to touch him as well, so I let my hand creep further over his back right to his bottom. Probably I would never do this just out of nothing, but with him having caressing me it was fairly easy. Softly I stroke him, let my fingers dance over the skin and I could feel him shiver. “I like that,” he whispered, then he continued to lick and nibble my left side.

While doing so he let his one hand glide softly between my legs. I flinched at first, but then I let him go on. Him touching me there with his bare hand made me moan. Softly he stroke me, making me shiver again and again. “I will go on,” he softly said and I could do nothing more than nod weakly. I could feel his hand move, knew that he would slide deeper and I felt fear within me, knowing that it was pretty normal and that I shouldn’t be afraid at all.

“Relax,” Seth hushed again and very gentle he let a finger slid into me.


	4. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you give in, do you have any chance to ever retrive? Or will you simply lose yourself in another person....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update. This time I can say that the last two chapters are already done and only need some proofreading. So I hope we will come to the end faster. I hope you enjoy this little piece this time :) Have fun! And thank you for all the Kudos! I was actually not expecting anyone to read this.

Easier said than done; that was my first impression of what he was doing to me, with me. I never experienced anything close to what we have been doing during the past weeks and actually I have never thought about it, in particular. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to my heart, telling me whether this was right or wrong. But it seemed like even my body and mind could not decide to give in or to flee. His finger pushing inside me felt odd and I could hardly imagine that this would feel better any time soon. But somehow I trusted him and through the dark I could feel his gaze upon me, trying to find out if I was fine.

“Okay?” he asked softly, kissing my cheek to distract me from what was happening. I nodded slowly. Though it felt strange, it did not hurt much, so that was what I would call okay after all. “Fine”, he hushed, his tone relieved. I reached out for him, touching his long dark red hair and started playing with it.

Musing about my doing he went on. I felt his finger moving in an out of me and on the edge of my senses I realized that it was getting easier every second. Obviously I was better at relaxing than I expected, or that was just the common result. After a little while I could feel him using a second finger, pushing in slowly but with some kind of fire I wasn’t able to put into words. Actually it was what I always felt with him being around: something swelling under the surface I couldn’t name. But I knew it was there, waiting…. Waiting to be released in some way or the other. Though he was trying to comfort me, I could not help but think what would happen the other day, if someone finds out. I knew that all of this could turn into a lot of trouble eventually, but somehow it did not bother me as much as it should.

One second too late I realized that I could hear myself moaning softly. And I knew in that very moment that I would not be able to go back, to stop him or to tell him to let me go. A soft feeling was crawling through my body, leaving me a bit breathless with him at my side. His two fingers were moving inside me, giving me chills. I could not help that after a short while I moved myself a bit to get a better feeling, to feel him deeper… deeper inside me. My cheeks were flushed and I felt my skin hot against the cold fabric of the bedding. This was all so strange. I wasn’t even sure if I was really ready for this, but there was a voice in my head telling me that it should be okay. Maybe…

I knew that it was not the time I should be thinking about this. He was here… with me, and I could feel how close he was to take me over, though he was holding back just for my own benefit. I could not help but find it unbelievably cute. Luckily, Seth was not able to read my mind. His fingers were moving inside me and I realized how good and comforting the feeling they left was. Probably my fear was a little bit overdone, maybe it was just common sense. First things may be hard to take, literary spoken this time. I stopped thinking because I could feel his lips on my neck, moving deeper to my chest. It felt good and made me shiver once again.

“Seth,” I whispered slowly. He stopped and had a look at me. There was no need in being able to see his eyes, I could feel the question within. “You will go on slowly, right?” He chuckled. “Of course I will. Promised, my dear.” I felt a sense of relief, knowing I could trust him down there. Slowly my body and mind relaxed again and I felt like I was drifting off. His fingers inside me and his hand on my body touching and caressing the good spots made it fairly easy. After another short while I felt him adding a third finger, feeling how my body reacted to that. First there was just a really short moment of light pain but it got carried away by some soft butterfly kisses on my neck. “Relax,” he whispered to me once again, though I knew he felt that I was not as scared as before. Good thing, right? I lifted my hand and softly stroke over Seths back, not knowing exactly what to do but wanting to give him something in return. I had no idea if he was actually enjoying it the way I did, maybe not. Obviously he was just the one giving me a good time at the moment, but I was also aware of the fact that this would change.

The moment he stopped I opened my eyes. Again I could feel him watching me and I smiled, though I knew he could not see it. “What is it?” I asked with a low voice. He bent over me, to kiss my cheek and then my lips. “It is fine, I just think that I can take the risk to go on.” Slowly I nodded. He removed his fingers gently and began stroking my legs. He wanted me to feel comfortable with this situation I had never experienced before – and I actually was not planning to before… well, before we started to make out. Or whatever one would call what we had. “Promise, that you try to stay calm. I know that may sound easier than it is, but if you are too tensed it will hurt.” Again, I nodded. At least I wanted to try, even if I could not say whether it will work out or not.

“Okay,” he whispered and stroke through my hair. “I will be as gentle as possible, but you have to know that it may hurt a bit anyways. Please forgive me…” I felt a shiver running down my spine. Never have I expected him to be so caring but that made it easier for me. “I will be fine,” I managed to reply. He shifted his position to lay down between my legs, now again over me. Slowly I put my arms around his neck to be able to hold on to him. It was a good feeling to know that he was so close. I could feel him hard against my bottom and was surprised again. I never even touched him there but he seemed aroused anyway. Okay, I have to admit that I was not very firm when it comes down to such things.

Gently he pushed against the little tense muscle and I could feel him slide into me a little bit. It was a strange feeling, somehow like what he did with his fingers before but yet so different. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back down to the pillow. Step by step he moved deeper, always leaving me some time to get used to it and to relax. His breath was close to my ear, whispering soft words into it. I could not help but feel unbelievably grateful for what he was doing. When he was inside me as deep as it was possible he stopped for another time, just capturing my lips and kissing me softly. It was so easy to give in…

One second too late I realized that he started moving inside me. His movements were precise and it was clear that he knew what he was doing. Seth was not as insecure and inexperienced as I was, though I was pretty sure he did not mind me being the ‘little kid’ in that relationship. With every thrust from him I moaned softly, feeling the heat inside my body grow. It felt surprisingly good and I really hoped that he was enjoying it as well, even if he may be used to different things.

“Little one,” he whispered to me. “You feel incredibly good. I am so happy that you are giving me this present.” First I was not quite sure what he meant by ‘present’, but then I got the meaning, realizing he must mean my innocence. “I guess you will treat it well…” What a stupid answer. But he seemed to find it a proper statement, just kissing me deeper and encircling one arm around my waist to put me closer to him. Feeling him pressed against my body I could not help but cough softly, pulling him even more to me. “You… feel good, too,” I whispered. Such words seem strange to me, but somehow yet so familiar when I was with him. He smiled softly, not replying, at least not through words, but moving a bit deeper and faster inside me. I could not describe how it felt. Hot. Exciting. Simply better than anything I had experienced before. It was just Seth and me, together in this room, sharing something so perfectly special. Unfortunately my body was fairly inexperienced so I felt that I could not take it – him inside me – much longer.

“Seth… I…,” was all I managed to say but whatsoever he was able to understand me. “It is okay, just come.” I nodded a bit coyly. He pulled me deeper into his arms, like he wanted to comfort me even in my climax and I was so happy that he did. My hand went into his hair, kissing him and then… it was over. My body tensed for a moment, the heat became overwhelming and I felt myself falling into the blankets again, gasping and not knowing what to think. While I was lying there, shivering, I could feel, that he was there, too, at this special point, moaning my name. I had to smile.

He retrieved himself and I could feel him shifting into a position next to me, again closing his arms around me. “Are you alright?” he asked me a bit breathless. I could not answer but at least I managed to nod. I was alright. Even more than that, but right now I was not able to put that into proper words. “Good,” Seth whispered, stroking through my hair and putting the blanket above us. “You should get some sleep, Horus. I know that you must feel exhaust.” Again he was right. I cuddled my face to his chest and closed my eyes.

“Thank you,” I murmured before I was – once again – drifting off to sleep.


End file.
